hitorijime_my_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Masahiro Setagawa
Masahiro Setagawa (勢田川正広 Setagawa Masahiro) is the main protagonist of the series Hitorijime My Hero, as well as a secondary character in Hitorijime Boyfriend. Appearance When he was younger, Masahiro had orange hair and usually wore a white button shirt with a small chain necklace. Currently, he is seen mostly in his high school uniform. He has blonde hair longer on top in proportion to the sides and small, green eyes. He maintains a chain necklace on his neck and has piercings on his ears. Later in the book, he wears a chain with a ring attached to it as a necklace. Personality Previously described as a 'helpless delinquent', Masahiro is a reserved and realistic person who often degrades himself and apologizes for anything he may have done to upset others, but there are also times where he stands up for himself. One example is if someone insults the one he loves. He has a strained relationship with Megumi Setagawa (Masahiro's mother) as he disagrees with her sexual profession causing him to learn how to be independent. At an early age, he was able to cook and clean very well. As the series goes continues, he is able to act more confident, and he even displays his dominant side. History Not much is known for sure about Masahiro's history, but it is implied that his father either left the family or he died for unknown causes when Masahiro was young. He disliked Hero themed shows as a kid finding them unrealistic. His mother seems to be some sort of host or possibly a prostitute. It is made apparent that this makes Masahiro uncomfortable, so much that Masahiro does not go to his own home if she has 'clients' Detailed Description Warning: Contains Spoilers In the Anime In the anime, which is about the first two volumes of the manga. Masahiro is depicted as a helpless delinquent how runs errands for a small gang of thugs, as he has no one else to go to for help. However, one night he finds a helpless kitten (Sasa) along with his soon-to-be best friend Kensuke Ohshiba. Unkown to Masahiro at the time, his best friend's brother is the Bear Killer who has been taking down the local punks. Upon going to Kensuke's home to take care of the kitten, Kousuke Ohshiba a.k.a. the Bear Killer returns home and meets Masahiro. Masahiro comes to respect the Bear Killer, being given extra assistance from the teacher, and then asking Kousuke if he can be his side-kick which entails cooking, cleaning, and more. Kousuke travels away from home, and returns on Masahiro's first day of high school as the substitute math teacher allowing the two to reunite at a playground while he is being chased by the gang of thugs he was previously affiliated with. Masahiro is eventually asked to retrieve Kousuke a pack of cigarettes where the man realizes teens can't buy cigarettes and follows after him. At this time, he tells Masahiro that he looks at Kousuke with an expression of lust. Freaking out over this, he dwells on if he actually likes Kousuke. However, at this time Toru's gang finds him and he starts hanging with them again and avoiding his friends and Kousuke. While avoiding Kousuke, he eventually shows up at Masahiro's apartment to see what is wrong when Toru's gang shows up shortly after, and a fight ensues due to his status as the Bear Killer. The fight ends with Masahiro being hurt by Yabase, him leaving the gang officially, and confessing his love to Kousuke. Even with this conflict over, Masahiro and Kousuke begin dating which adds building stress for Masahiro who is afraid of getting Kousuke in trouble because the man is his teacher. When the stress becomes too much, he ends up breaking up with the man, only to realize he can't live without Kousuke by his side. In the Manga Coming soon! Trivia * During middle school, Masahiro used to be part of Toru's gang but he has quit because of the concern of Kousuke Ohshiba. * Masahiro prefers to be around animals rather than people. * Masahiro has a hard time initiating affection to his lover. * Masahiro often overthinks things. * Masahiro's first and, before he joined the group, his only friend is Kensuke Ohshiba. * Masahiro was intrigued and terrified of the Bear Killer (Kousuke), the first time he met him. * As a middle school student, Masahiro had orange hair. * In Hitorijime Boyfriend, Masahiro is described as being against the gentrification of Japan. * On the Official Hitorijime My Hero website, Masahiro is described as: "Boy who is good at cooking. Loves animals. An attentive person who is good at taking care of people. Kousuke's student and boyfriend. Capricorn A-type." Quotes Gallery 336835.jpg Setagawa.Masahiro.jpg IMG_9668.JPG|Masahiro's description in Hitorijime Boyfriend IMG_9670.JPG IMG_9671.JPG IMG_9673.JPG Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters